Hairpin
by White Azalea
Summary: Saat itu juga Ino kecil mendapat ide untuk memberikan sesuatu pada orang yang disayanginya pada hari itu. Hari kasih sayang. [Inoichi & Ino - Jepit Rambut] LOVE4INO EVENT


Ino kecil menyusuri jalan setapak menuju kediamannya. Ia mendapat pelajaran baru dari akademinya untuk memberi sesuatu kepada seseorang yang disayangi di hari kasih sayang. Sesampainya dirumah, didapatinya sang ayah sedang menata toko bunga mereka susah payah sendiri. Sesekali hampir terjatuh karena tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas karena poni panjang yang menutupi matanya. Saat itu juga Ino kecil mendapat ide untuk memberikan sesuatu pada orang yang disayanginya pada hari itu. Hari kasih sayang.

.

.

.

**LOVE4INO**

**Inoichi &amp; Ino**

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

**Hairpin**

.

.

.

Siang itu ino kecil berusaha meraih beberapa bunga pada pot besar yang terletak pada rak di toko bunganya yang tidak dapat ia raih. Melihat putri kecilnya berusaha menjangkau tapi tak sampai, Inoichi pun menghampirinya.

"Ino-chan mau ambil bunga apa?"

Ino menoleh seraya menunjuk ke arah bunga yang ia maksud, "mau yang biru itu touchan!"

Mengerti bunga apa yang diinginkan putrinya, ia segera mengambil beberapa tangkai bunga dan menyerahkannya pada Ino.

"Yang ini kan?" Tanya sang ayah.

Ino kecil mengangguk antusias, "arigatou touchan!" Kemudian bergegas berlari ke direksi lain lalu mencoba menjangkau lagi bunga lainnya.

Inoichi tersenyum, lalu kembali menghampiri Ino dan bertanya kembali, "Ino-chan mau bunga yang mana? Biar touchan yang ambil ya."

Ino tersenyum memerlihatkan gigi depan tetapnya yang setengah tumbuh memerlihatkan kesan ompong.

"Mau yang kuning itu touchan!"

Inoichi mengangguk lalu meraih beberapa tangkai bunga yang dimaksud, "Ino-chan mau yang ini kan?"

"Iya touchan, tapi mau yang pink juga!" Ujar Ino seraya menggembungkan pipi tembemnya.

Sang ayah tertawa kecil, lalu mengambilkan beberapa bunga berwarna pink untuk putrinya.

"Arigatou touchan!" Baru saja akan berbalik dan pergi setelah menerima bunga pemberian ayahnya, ia merasa tubuhnya terangkat.

HUP!

Tak Ino sangka sekarang sang ayah tengah menggendongnya di pundak.

"Begini saja ya, biar Ino-chan tidak susah mengambil bunganya. Bagaimana?"

Ino kecil menggangguk senang, "yaay! Digendong touchan!"

Inoichi tertawa melihat putrinya bertingkah begitu menggemaskan. Mereka kemudian berjalan menyusuri toko bunga mereka, mengambil beberaa tangkai bunga dari tiap pot begitu seterusnya hingga Ino merasa bunga yang ia perlukan cukup.

"Touchan, Ino mau turuun!"

Inoichi perlahan menurunkan Ino dari pundaknya.

"Touchan tunggu ya, Ino nanti kembali lagi!" Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari ayahnya, ia segera berlari masuk kedalam rumah lalu berlari menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. Inoichi tersenyum lalu meneruskan pekerjaannya di toko bunga.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Ino kembali masuk ke toko dan membawa hasil karyanya dari bunga-bunga yang dikumpulkannya.

"Touchaaaa~n!"

Inoichi yang tengah membelakangi Ino segera menoleh dan didapatinya sang putri menjulurkan hasil karya di tangannya.

"Selamat hari kasih sayang, touchan! Ini untuk touchan! Ino sayang touchan!" Ino memerlihatkan beberapa ikat rambut dengan hiasan bunga, mahkota bunga, serta beberapa _hairpin_ dengan hiasan bunga.

Inoichi tertawa, "ini semua buat touchan?"

Ino mengangguk antusias.

"Tapi kok penuh bunga?"

"Soalnya touchan selalu bikin hari-hari Ino penuh warna kayak bunga ini warna-warni."

Inoichi kagum sekaligus terharu. Tak dia sangka ternyata bunga yang Ino kumpulkan akan dirangkai lalu menjadi hadiah hari kasih sayang untuknya. Ia pun berjongkok, menyamakan tingginya dengan Ino lalu mengelus kepala putrinya pelan.

"Ini buat touchan. Supaya touchan ga jatuh gara-gara susah liat. Kan poninya touchan panjang jadi matanya touchan terhalangi deeh."

Sang ayah tersenyum, "terima kasih Ino-chan." Ujarnya sembari mengambil hairpin penuh bunga lalu memakainya.

Ino senang sekali melihat karyanya disenangi sang ayah.

"Ino sayang touchan! Selamat hari kasih sayang, touchan!" Inoichi mendaratkan pelukannya pada putri sematawayangnya yang kemudian membalas pelukannya.

"Touchan juga sayang sekali sama Ino. Selamat hari kasih sayang, Ino-chan!"

.

.

.

**Fin**


End file.
